marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man Unleashed
'Spider-Man Unleashed '''is a comic taking place on Earth-606. Peter Parker gets enhanced agility, the ability to climb walls, and super-strength after a spider injected with the failed Infinity Formula bites him at a football game rather then getting bit by a spider exposed to radioactivity on a field trip. Volumes Vol. 1 - With Great Power... Issues: #1-4 Plot: Adrian Tombes, C.E.O. of Oscorp after the mysterious "death" of Norman Osborn, is working on an anti-aging formula that also enhances strength. He calls it the Infinity Formula and tests it on a spider. It goes wrong and results in a hulked-out spider, about the size of a shoe, that is glowing green. The spider escapes and crawls through the city. It finds Peter Parker, a kid at his school's football game. It bites Peter on the foot, and he passes out. He wakes up at home, and discovers he has enhanced agility, strength, and can crawl on walls. He decides to join the football team to impress his crush, Felicia Hardy. One night he is attacked by a mugger. He punches the mugger, who runs off. He spends the rest of the night hunting down the mugger, but doesn't find him. He gets home late, and his Uncle Ben gives him a lecture about how with great power comes great responsibility. Peter runs off and spends most of thr night walking around town. When he goes to get something to eat at a mini-mart, he sees Uncle Ben walk in looking for him. Peter avoids getting caught and runs out through the back door. Suddenly, he sees the mugger who ambushed him earlier enter the store. Peter looks through the window and sees the mugger rob the place. Uncle Ben tries to stop the mugger, but gets shot. Peter decides to use his powers to find the mugger and avenge his uncle, now knowing with great power comes reat responsibility. He designs a device called a web-shooter and makes a costume to protect his identity as he goes to stop the mugger. Meanwhile, Adrian Tombes is fed up and tests the Infinity Formula on himself. Hr is horribly effected by it and becomes a green, super-strong beast with bat-like wings. He is uncontrollable and flies out the window, wreaking havoc on the city. He is nicknamed "The Vulture" by locals, and Spider-Man goes after him. Spider-Man meets Vulture on top of the Oscorp building. They fight, and Vulture is suddenly shot at by a helicopter. Spidey tries to tell them that he's just a human who was turned into a monster, and they shouldn't kill him. However, it is too late, and Vulture is shot in the wing, and stumbles backwards off the building, turning to human form as he falls. Peter finds out who Vulture really is, and tries to web onto him, but the web snaps and Adrian falls into the sewers. Later that night, air bubbles come up from the sewer water, hinting at his return. Introduced: Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Felicia Hardy, Aunt May, Uncle Ben, Flash Thompson, Adrian Tombes/The Vulture, The Mugger Villains: The Vulture, The Mugger Major Locations: Midtown High, Oscorp, Queens Deaths: Vulture, Uncle Ben Vol. 2 - Survival of the Fittest Issues: #5-9 Plot: Spider-Man is the new hero, and easy target of mobsters. So, the mobster known as simply "The Boss" and his henchman, Hammerhead, hire a hit-man named Sergei Kravenoff to kill Spider-Man. After Sergei is defeated, he becomes obsessed with revenge, and invades the abondend Oscorp building in search of the Infinity Formula. He injects it into his bloodstream, expecting immortality and super-strength, but grows huge claws, a tail, fur, and fangs. He tries to kill Spider-Man as Kravenoff The Hunter! Introduced: Kravenoff The Hunter, "The Boss", Hammerhead Villains: Kravenoff The Hunter, "The Boss", Hammerhead Major Locations: Midtown High, Queens, Oscorp Vol. 3 - Warlords Issues: #10-16 Plot: The new kids in Mr. Connors' class, John Jameson, Ned Leeds, Mark Raxton, and Mary Jane Watson, start to bug Peter in various ways, while The Kingpin wages war on the mysterious crime-lord known as simply "The Boss". When all of the sudden, Harry Osborn, son of presumably deceased millionaire Norman Osborn, gets caught in the cross-fire, Spider-Man takes it upon himself to stop this gangwar, but Kingpin's thug, Shocker, proves to be a major obstacle. After Spidey defeats Shocker in the sewers by breaking a sewage pipe, spraying all the sewer water at Shocker and making his technology glitch and explode, he goes to investigate who "The Boss" is exactly, and discovers something shocking.... Introduced: Harry Osborn, Mary Jane Watson, Curt Connors, Ned Leeds, John Jameson, Mark Raxton, The Kingpin, Shocker Villains: Kingpin, Shocker, "The Boss" Major Locations: The Sewers, Midtown High, New York Vol. 4 - Mutation Issues: #17-20 Plot: After discovering his teacher, Dr. Connors, is "The Boss", Peter is shocked and swears not to tell anybody, but still feels he needs to stop Connors' reign over all of N.Y. crime. Later, Spider-Man and the Human Torch start arguing with each other on a regular basis as the Torch comes to Queens to get a break from the rest of the F.F. However, the two end up working with each other when Connors, a.k.a. The Boss, tests out a new steroid on himself and transforms himself into The Lizard! After they defeat Lizard, Peter finally realizes how much he likes Mary Jane, his new rival, after she becomes a major Human Torch fan (which annoys Peter). Introduced: Liz Allen Villains: "The Boss"/Dr. Connors/The Lizard Major Locations: The Baxter Building, Queens, Midtown High Vol. 6 - Jupiter Labs Issues: #21-24 Plot: Mark Raxton, Liz Allen's boyfriend, is exposed to dangerous levels of radiation. He goes to the hospital, and Peter wonders who would be working with such intense radiation. It turns out, Mark was an intern at a laboratory called "Jupiter Labs", owned by Dr. Maxwell Dillon. Peter sees Dillon creating radioactive creatures (Radioactive electric eels, wolves, lizards). Peter sneaks out of the laboratory before Maxwell catches him, and comes back as Spider-Man to confront Maxwell. He spooks Maxwell and accidentally knocks him into a tank of radioactive electric eels. The cops bust in and Spidey escapes. Maxwell, after being attacked by radioactive electric eels, has gained electric powers, and he goes to find Mark Raxton. He threatens to find and kill Liz Allen and unless he helps him kill Spider-Man. They attack Midtown High under the names Electro and Molten Man, and get the attention of Spider-Man. They fight, and the battle leads into the pool room, where Spidey knocks Electro into the water and convinces Mark (aka Molten Man) to stop commiting crimes and use his powers for good. Mark decides to become a hero, but the police arrest him anyways, and Mark swears revenge on Spider-Man for letting them take him. Introduced: Electro, Officer Stacy, Molten Man, Dr. Roderick Kingsley Villains: Electro, Molten Man Major Locations: Jupiter Labs, Midtown High, The Beach, The Hospital, NYPD Police Station Deaths: Electro (presumably) Vol. 6 - Venom Issues: #25-31 Plot: Eddie Brock, old friend of Peter Parker, moves back to New York and reunites with his old buddy. However, Peter becomes envious of Eddie when he starts dating Mary Jane Watson, Peter's secret crush. Eddie later on gets a job as an intern at Jupiter Labs, where Dr. Octavius, now in charge of Jupiter Labs after Dr. Dillon became Electro, is hired by a mysterious crime lord to create a super-powered assassin. He creates a special material called "Project Venom" which covers and forms around whatever object or person it comes in contact with, coating it in an indestructible shell of black slime. That night, as Brock leaves the lab, he sees Octavius experimenting with the Venom. Octavius notices Brock, and chases after him. Brock runs, but as Octavius leaves the Venom unattended, it suddenly gains sentience and crawls out of it's containment. It leaves the lab, and catches up with Eddie. Eddie looks back and sees he's lost Octavius, but the Venom latches onto him. The next morning, Eddie wakes up and sees the Venom has turned him into a black-skinned, muscular monster. Eddie freaks out and goes on a rampage, but Spider-Man arrives to stop him. Peter recognizes Eddie's voice, and realizes that something has taken over his friend. He tries not to hurt Eddie, but the substance has made Eddie super-powerful. The police arrive and, despite Spidey's warnings, shoot at Eddie. The bullets bounce off of him and hit the officers, killing them all. Eddie sees what he's done, and is horrified. He runs away, and Spidey chases after him. However, Eddie discovers he is able to shoot organic webbing thanks to the suit, and he manages to web-swing away. In the sewers, Eddie hides out, and the suit begins to get into his brain, telling him that he has to destroy all the weak humans so people like him can take over the Earth. Eddie is convince he is some sort of "perfect life-form", and he hatches a plan. Using his control over the suit, he shifts it's molecules to look like a black Spider-Man suit, and he laughs evilly. Back at Jupiter Labs, Octavius's employer shows up, and Octavius is shocked to see him. Introduced: Otto Octavius, Eddie Brock/Venom Villains: Venom Vol. 7 - Hydro Issues: #32-35 Plot: Morris Bench, a dock worker, is pushed off a dock during a fight between Spider-Man and a super-powered thief named Maxwell Markham, who has been given the abilities of a bear in a lab accident. Morris tries to swim back up but is exposed to toxic waste floating in the water, dumped their by Oscorp. Morris is mutated into a being made up entirely of water, and he vows revenge on both Spider-Man and Oscorp. Introduced: Hydro-Man Villains: Hydro-Man Vol. 8 - Amazing Friends Issues: #36-42 Plot: When mutant terrorist Blob attacks Oscorp, Spider-Man rushes to the scene, but sees that two mutant government agents have already been deployed into the area: Iceman, former member of the X-Men, and Firestar, Iceman's new fire-powered girlfriend. Spider-Man and the mutant agents get into an argument, and Blob escapes. Iceman and Firestar go after Blob, and Spidey decides not to get involved in mutant stuff since it's none of his business. However, later, he realizes that ''three heroes would be better at defeating Blob than two, so he shows up to help the two agents, despite them not wanting his assistance. The three of them defeat and cripple Blob, and Firestar tells Iceman they should team up with Spidey, but Iceman refuses and returns to the Triskelion, a top secret government base. Firestar asks Spider-Man out on a date, but he rejects as he is already dating somebody. The next day, mutant protestors gather outside the Ravencroft Institute, where the Blob is being held, saying that the way Spider-Man, Iceman, and Firestar dealt with Blob was extremely brutal. One of the protestors, a man named John Sublime, with the power of mind control, controls a few of the guards to let out all the inmates, and a huge riot breaks out. Iceman and Firestar arrive, and so does Spider-Man. The three heroes try to fight Sublime but he controls Firestar to attack the two other heroes. Spider-Man and Iceman decide to team up and round up the escaped inmates, trying to avoid Firestar's attacks. Spidey gets an idea, and so Iceman shoots a blast of ice at Firestar, which she melts, but the water splashes onto her, and puts out her fire, causing her to fall to the ground. Spidey catches her, and sees she is unconscious. Sublime tries to awaken Firestar but can't. As he struggles to wake her up, he is frozen by Iceman. The authorities arrive and place a special helmet on Sublime that prevents him from using his telepathic powers. They lock up Sublime in a special mutant prison known as Crossmore Prison. Firestar wakes up, and Spidey tells her that they took care of it. Iceman tells Spidey that they should team up again, and Spidey agrees. Introduced: Firestar, John Sublime Villains: Blob, John Sublime, Firestar (brainwashed) Vol. 9 - New Warriors Issues: #42-48 Plot: When a group of super-powered teens (the super-fast Speedball, the rat-man Vermin, the Atlantean Namorita, the vigilante Night Thrasher, the light-generating Sun Girl, and the cosmic-powered Ms. Marvel) arrive in New York in pursuit of a shapeshifting serial killer known as Chameleon, Spider-Man investigates things and gets to know the team. Later on, at school, Peter meets the new kid Max Borne, who becomes really popular really fast. Peter becomes suspicious of Borne when he quickly excels at every subject, and becomes a star player on the school football team. Peter spies on Borne, and discovers that he is actually the shapeshifting serial killer Chameleon, who is a devil-worshiper, and that the source of Chameleon's powers is supernatural demon magic. Peter goes to tell the Warriors, but Chameleon catches him and captures him. Chameleon knocks out Peter and locks him up in the basement. Later, Chameleon shifts back into his Max Borne alias, as he has invited several kids from school over for a party, but really he plans on sacrificing them to Satan. Peter uses his spider powers to break out of the basement, and he contacts the Warriors. The Warriors arrive, but before they can enter the house they are attacked by demons, which Chameleon has summoned. The Warriors fight the demons as Peter tries to get the other teens to leave. Flash Thompson and his friends beat up Peter for trying to stop the party, but the Warriors suddenly burst in, fighting the demons. Chameleon turns back into his true form, and attacks the Warriors. The partiers escape, and Peter helps the Warriors defeat Chameleon. With Chameleon defeated, the Warriors tell Peter they must go home. The police take away Chameleon, and Peter gets away unnoticed. Introduced: New Warriors (Speedball, Vermin, Namorita, Night Thrasher, Sun Girl, Ms. Marvel), Chameleon/Max Borne Villains: Chameleon, Demons Deaths: Demons Vol. 10 - Return of Venom Issues: #49-54 Plot: Former street magician/escape artist and student of sorcerer Stephen Strange, Quentin "Mysterio" Beck, is robbing a bank one night, when Stephen appears to confront his apprentice. He tells Quentin how ashamed and disappointed he is, but Quentin shoots him with a magic blast. Stephen uses a self-healing spell, and is about to attack Quentin, when a shadowy figure shows up out of a nowhere and wraps Quentin up in webs. Quentin is unable to move, and the figure proceeds to brutally pummel him. Quentin is near-death, and Strange is shocked. As the shadowy figure web-slings away, pedestrians cheer "Hooray for Spider-Man!". Peter sees the new Daily Bugle, and gasps when he sees the headline: "Spider-Man Brutally Bludgeons Burglar!". He goes to the Daily Bugle to complain directly to J. Jonah Jameson, the editor-in-chief, but Jameson has his secretary Betty Brant show Peter a video-tape of the fight between "Spider-Man" and Mysterio. Unfinished... Introduced: Doctor Strange, Mysterio, J. Jonah Jameson, Betty Brant Villains: Mysterio, Venom Category:Unfinished Category:Comics Category:Spider-Man Category:ElectricMayhem